


Найдено в переводе

by Ampaseh



Series: Апогей [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Age Difference, Arab Damian Wayne, Banter, Blüdhaven, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Damian Wayne is Flamebird, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, From Baby Bat to Big Bad Boyfriend, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Romani Dick Grayson, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дик и Дэмиан заново ищут общий язык, когда начинают встречаться втайне от всех. Ну, не то чтобы от всех — кое-кто знает. Тс-с.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Апогей [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663243
Kudos: 26
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Найдено в переводе

Дику не помешала бы брошюра: «Как быть, если вас тянет к сводному брату». Хватило бы и небольшой, размером с альбомный лист, сложенный втрое. И чтобы спереди крупными буквами: «НЕТ», а на обороте реклама кофе «Фолджерс».

Совет первый: отрицайте.

Не такой уж Дэмиан ему и брат. Дик стал его так называть только потому, что «Мы работаем вместе, ну и что, что ему десять» вызывало слишком много вопросов. Молодой холостяк сожительствует со стариком и ребёнком, и никто из них друг другу не родственник — да что в этом такого особенного? «Нет, я ему не опекун. Это его биологический… в смысле, его отец был моим опекуном, а потом стал приёмным отцом, а потом… в общем, его с нами нет. Мать? Мать жива, конечно, только вот — и не подумайте, что я хвастаюсь — даже из меня вышла бы мать получше». Последствия от таких объяснений: 0 из 10, никому не рекомендуется. Впредь Дик отвечал коротко: «Я его старший брат». Это всё упрощало. Ну и позднее, уже при Брюсе, прикольно было говорить «мой мелкий» — Дэмиан всегда так бесился, просто загляденье.

Совет второй: продолжайте отрицать.

Пубертат производит сокрушительный эффект. Дику всё это знакомо: прыщи, волосы салятся и растут где попало, настроение скачет, голос звучит по-идиотски, эротические фантазии провоцирует что угодно, даже дверная ручка. Вот почему говорят, что пубертат врезается в тебя, как скорый поезд. Но Дэмиану, конечно, надо быть настолько особенным, чтобы его пубертат сбил и размазал по рельсам всех окружающих.

Он взрослеет не так лихо, как юный Джон Кент, проскочивший пять лет за пять дней. Всё идёт своим чередом. Просто они живут в разных городах, потом и в разных штатах, видятся раз в несколько месяцев, и преображение кажется резким, словно кто-то меняет слайды: вот свирепый карманный ассасин, вот угловатый меланхоличный тинейджер, а вот над Диком Грейсоном, недобро ухмыляясь, возвышается его подростковая мечта. 

Дик понимает, что ему не светит. Иначе Тим точно психанёт. Барбара от него отвернётся. Джейсон, наверное, отстрелит ему что-нибудь важное — Джейсон очень не любит взрослых мужчин, которые сохнут по молоденьким мальчикам, даже если эти мальчики выше него самого и весят двести фунтов, даже если у них диплом лучшей в стране школы бизнеса и крепнущая репутация корпоративной акулы. Даже если эти взрослые мужчины — ну, Дик. Реакцию Брюса лучше вообще не представлять.

И было бы проще — хуже, но проще, — если бы Дэмиан обо всём догадался и возненавидел его. Да это почти так и выглядит, ведь они оба сторонятся друг друга, работают вместе лишь в составе группы, избегают оставаться наедине, но на каждом совместном обеде, семейном приёме или общем инструктаже Дик чувствует себя раздетым, взмокшим и оттраханным из-за того, как Дэмиан на него смотрит.

Совет третий: сядьте и по-взрослому обсудите перспективы ваших отношений. Подумайте о последствиях. Посоветуйтесь с семьей. Если только не все они как на подбор отпетые социопаты, вместо благословения вы получите подзатыльник и долгую миссию, скажем, на Фиджи. Или в Монголии. Но лучше бы на Фиджи. Там возвращайтесь к отрицанию — у вас это хорошо получается. 

Но в реальности, конечно, всё происходит совсем не так.

* * *

Дик где-то слышал, что лучшее в поцелуе — его предвкушение. Тот момент, когда девять десятых уже позади, губы почти встретились, дыхание смешивается, и ты судорожно втягиваешь в себя тот воздух, который только что был в его лёгких. Напряжение такое, что кожу покалывает, но даже если это искры, а дело происходит на пороховом складе, фиг с ним, оно того стоит. Это самый крутой момент, и он закончится через три, две, одну…

И вот в таком состоянии они с Дэмианом уже полгода.

Будь это кто-то другой, кто угодно, им бы уже раз сто сказали: «Снимите номер!» Да что там, к этому времени их бы уже заперли в спальне и оставили разбираться. Но, похоже, сводное родство работает как плащ-невидимка и никто не замечает ничего странного.

«Потому что в этом нет ничего странного», — коварно нашёптывает маленький Джейсон с рожками.

«Потому что ничего и нет, сэр», — возражает ему Альфред с левого плеча.

Они снова начинают патрулировать вместе. Изредка и не всю ночь напролёт, но это всё равно похоже на испытание: кто откажется — тот проиграл, кто первым раскроет карты — тот слабак. И Дэмиан лучше руку себе отгрызёт, чем даст заподозрить себя в слабости, а Дик в жизни не мог пройти мимо вызова.

— Надо как-нибудь пересечься, выпить кофе, — всякий раз говорит Дик. — А то видимся только по работе, это как-то неправильно.  
— Вероятно, — соглашается Дэмиан, и эта тема не всплывает до следующего патруля.

А потом происходит взрыв.

Максимально не вовремя.

На полу мычит сквозь кляп связанный мафиози, рядом с ним валяются два охранника в отключке, ещё двое упакованы за дверью, и один — на балконе, полиция прибудет через минуту и сорок секунд, а в соседней комнате туалетный столик ритмично бьётся о стену, Дик обнимает Дэмиана руками и ногами и сбивчиво шепчет ему на ухо, как сильно хочет его и _как именно_ его хочет. Во всех грязных подробностях. И где, когда он так нужен, тот Дик Грейсон, который способен загубить любой секс по телефону смущённым хихиканьем? Дэмиан рычит от нетерпения. Застёжки на новом костюме спрятаны чёрт знает где, да и раздеваться совсем некогда, но Дик с бессильным упорством шарит по его телу, словно умрёт, если прямо сейчас его не потрогает.

— Как же у меня стоит, — выдыхает Дик, бесстыже притираясь пахом к бедру Дэмиана. — Чувствуешь? Я почти… Да, да, вот так, ещё, о… Хочу твой член… во мне… Я сейчас… я…

Их первый раз длится одну минуту сорок секунд.

Когда полиция вламывается в дверь, они прыгают с балкона и летят к «Уэйн Плаза». Проникают в секретный люк на крыше, съезжают по пожарному шесту на один этаж, заходят в президентский сьют, и только там, за запертыми дверьми, Дэмиан сдирает с себя коммуникатор и спрашивает:  
— На записях точно всё чисто?  
— Только белый шум, я проверил.  
— Я проверю ещё раз, — решает он и уходит в душ.

И вот сейчас ещё можно сдать назад. В патрулях чего только ни случается, всякая дичь. Липкие от спермы бёдра — даже не в десятке позора. Поначалу воспоминание будет болезненно зудеть, как ожог от крапивы, но через пару месяцев они сумеют себя убедить, что случайно вдохнули лопнувший попперс или секс-пыльцу Ядовитого Плюща, или попали под особое излучение, или были вот настолько близки к тому, чтобы открыть человеческий аналог розового криптонита. Через год это уже станет их байкой для дружеских посиделок. 

Поэтому вот что Дик сделает: он бросит запачканный костюм в стирку, вымоется и уснёт на этой ненормально большой кровати, где двое могут запросто потеряться и за всю ночь так и не встретиться. Ведь иначе он угодит в ловушку: утром придётся уйти, притворяясь, что ничего не было — это всё ещё Дэмиан, и им нельзя. Но Дик не из таких парней, что бы о нём ни говорили, а с ним он тем более не сможет так поступить — это же Дэмиан.

Дик беспокойно ворочается, дремлет минут пятнадцать, не больше, просыпается от того, что кожей чувствует прожигающий взгляд. Напротив окна — угрожающий чёрный силуэт.

Дик молча откидывает одеяло.

И всё повторяется — или случается по-настоящему. Сначала быстро и яростно, а после нескольких часов столь необходимого сна — медленно и сладко. Дэмиан гортанно стонет, Дик, покачиваясь на его бёдрах, наклоняется и целует его, как будто впервые, потому что до этого у них был, скорее, спарринг на языках с применением зубов. И вот что: лучшее в поцелуе — сам поцелуй.

— Это просто секс? — спрашивает Дик, потому что когда он с кем-то кончил три раза, ему хочется поговорить об отношениях. Да и секс был _потрясающий_. Настолько потрясающий, что просто нечестно, блин.  
— Что?  
— Для тебя это просто секс или?..  
— А для тебя? — отзывается Дэмиан слишком резко для того, кто только что был расслабленным до предела.

Дику хочется отшутиться: «Ну ты же знаешь меня, я серийный однолюб», — но это прозвучит как признание, к которому он пока не готов, а Дэмиан готов ещё меньше.

— Или, — отвечает он и приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы увидеть реакцию. Дэмиан смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, едва заметно пожимает плечом — мол, ну как хочешь, ну и пожалуйста — и встаёт собираться на работу. А Дик остаётся здесь и засыпает в чужом номере над чужим городом, в постели, которая пахнет ими.

* * *

Удивительно, как мало это меняет. По опыту Дика, и не должно: когда люди начинают спать вместе, это не заставляет их думать одинаково или заканчивать предложения друг за другом. И всё же немного странно, что почти всё остаётся по-прежнему. Дэмиан продолжает перетягивать одеяло на себя, в прямом и переносном смысле, отказывается делиться едой и во время совещаний не шлёт дурацкие фотки собачьих задниц, которые похожи на хлеб. Окей, возможно, во время совещаний он их _получает_ , но в этом тоже ничего нового.

И они ругаются с той же страстью, с которой делали это десять последних лет, разве что чуть потише — с возрастом Дэмиан стал менее вспыльчивым, зато каким-то образом ещё более снисходительным. Не в хорошем смысле.

— Мои родители постоянно ссорились, но жить друг без друга не могли, — говорит Дик, поглядывая на него с намёком.  
— Отвратительно слащаво.  
— Ну извини, не всем из нас достались родители, которые… — Дик успевает вовремя прикусить язык и не ляпнуть ничего про секс по бессознанке, зачатие тайком, многочисленные покушения, вражду и терроризм, хотя даже после этого списка Дэмиан скорбит, что отец в итоге женился на другой. — Не у всех пар сложная история, — примирительно говорит он. — И не всех рожали править народами.  
— Меня не рожали, Грейсон, и тебе это хорошо известно.

Его акцент почти незаметен: твёрдая «р», грубая «х», но процентов на девяносто это Готэм-Хайтс, и Дэмиан может сколько угодно проезжаться по варварам с Запада, но он и сам разговаривает как американец. И всё же он знает родной язык. Дик из своего помнит лишь несколько слов. Отец не учил его, боялся, что Дика у них отнимут, ведь всем известно, что цыгане крадут детей, и откуда ещё белому мальчику знать их язык. Дик смотрел в зеркало на свои смоляные волосы, на синие глаза, золотой тейп на запястьях, красно-зелёный комбинезон — и не понимал, почему он белый. К его коже с самого детства легко прилипал загар, и летом, постоянно играя на улице, Дик загорал вчернь. Это на помост он выходил чинный, нарядный и тщательно причёсанный, а мимо цирковых трейлеров носился как угорелый, в замызганной одежде, с вороньим гнездом на голове, вечно перемазанный чем-то, не обращая внимания на сбитые коленки или оторвавшийся рукав. Он был там своим. А теперь он _гаджё_ , злое слово-плевок, которым оскорбляли его мать.

Нет ничего страшнее, чем забыть, кто ты и откуда. Хуже смерти. Дику есть с чем сравнивать.

Поэтому когда они шутки ради начинают учить друг друга своим языкам, на самом деле Дик учится дважды, а Дэмиан никак не комментирует, что все фразы на романи идут из разговорника. Надо же, он может быть таким деликатным, если захочет.

Дэмиан повторяет фразу по слогам и хмурится.  
— Это «Я не понимаю» или «Я куплю это»?  
— Разве для тебя это не одно и то же? — подначивает его Дик и, молниеносно увернувшись от тычка, спрыгивает с кровати двойным сальто-мортале.

Дэмиан гоняется за ним по всему номеру, потому что зачем ещё ему настолько гигантский номер, в конце-то концов. Тут для полного счастья не хватает только большой хрустальной люстры.

Старикан Титус бегает по пятам, лает и радуется, как щенок.

— Ладно, всё, последнее на сегодня, — говорит Дик, слегка запыхавшись, когда Дэмиан прижимает его к полу собственным весом. — Запомни, пригодится. Это будет значить: «Считаю до трёх, а потом вызываю полицию».  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду звать тебя на помощь?  
— Точно, я и есть полиция, — расплывается в улыбке Дик. — Нет, ну ты звони в любое время… ай, бля! Хорош лягаться! Я не прикалываюсь, честно. Это даст фору в три секунды.  
— Мне не нужна фора, — Дэмиан тяжело дышит, целуя его в шею, и Дик закрывает глаза.  
— Я и не сказал, что тебе.

* * *

— Ну, какие планы? — интересуется Дик. — Не хочешь заглянуть ко мне, покормить рыбок?

В патруле лучше не произносить слово «секс» даже с отключённым микрофоном — они в Готэме, а здесь каждая крыша напичкана «жучками» Бэтса. Этот запрет чешется, как короста под бинтом, поэтому Дик, само собой, отрывается вовсю, то и дело вворачивая: «Секс — это, конечно, неплохо, но пробовал ли ты хоть раз понравиться людям?» или «Если отливает стоя, почему сразу «он»? Не будь _секс_ истом».

— Сколько их? — спрашивает Дэмиан и, похоже, уже подбирает несуществующим рыбкам имена. Даже непрозрачные белые линзы не в состоянии скрыть, как его взгляд загорается энтузиазмом.

Дик, не сдержавшись, прыскает со смеху.

— А, так это какой-то мем из девяностых.  
— В девяностых не было мемов, балда.  
— Тебе виднее, — хладнокровно говорит Дэмиан. — Девяностые, нулевые. Или когда там ты был молодым?  
— Заткнись, бэтмалявка, я всё еще молодой! На раз-два-три до меня. Кто последний, тот пишет отчёт. Раз… — командует Дик и срывается с места. 

Отчёты и так всегда делает Дэмиан, обзывая Дика некомпетентным и бесполезным, но это его способ проявить заботу. Для этого он даже обустроил себе угол в спальне блюдхэйвенской квартиры — там его макбук, его зарядка для айфона, его лакированный стол с белым пятном от утюга, напоминающим, как Дэмиан Уэйн первый и последний раз в жизни пытался погладить рубашку.

Дику нужно больше времени, чтобы восстановиться, и они оба это знают. Долгий горячий душ, минимум полчаса йоги, иначе завтра он до вечера промучается с забитой спиной. Да и бумажной работой он сыт по горло, в участке её каждый день тонны. Дик утром проглядит, что там понаписал Дэмиан и, как всегда, добавит примечаний — тот ничего не упускает из виду, просто не считает нужным включать в отчёт мелкие детали, вроде бы незначимые, однако это и есть те ниточки, которые связывают между собой дела. У него пока нет чутья. Ничего, придёт, он талантливый ученик. А все бесталанные, ни на что не годные копы идут в душ, спасибо большое. 

Закончив отчёт, Дэмиан выключается как по команде. Хотя, возможно, так и есть: он же вечно хвастает, что может усилием воли сдвинуть свою печень или остановить сердце. Позёр. Как бы там ни было, он проходит мимо Дика, согнувшегося пополам в падахастасане, и легонько шлёпает его по бедру, а когда тот скользит грудью по коврику, Дэмиан уже спит, подложив ладонь под щёку и капризно надув губы. 

Дик часто дразнит его, называя сладким, но правда в том, что ничего сладкого в нём нет. После патруля он такой солёный, что им можно текилу закусывать. Пот пахнет луком и зирой, а на волосах выцветший аромат парфюма — копчёные дрова, лимонная корка, чай «Эрл Грей», что-то ещё. Когда Дик ночует один, то принюхивается к подушкам, пытаясь понять, остался ли ещё этот запах.

Он встаёт из шавасаны, успев так восстановить дыхание, что сам отрубается на ходу, подходит к окну, за которым серое предрассветное небо куксится мелким дождиком, говорит:  
— Привет, солнце, — и задёргивает шторы.

* * *

Люди считают его воплощением беззаботности — его как старшего отпрыска Уэйнов, его как Найтвинга, его как неунывающего инспектора Грейсона, — и Дик с удовольствием блюдёт свой имидж. Почему нет? Это даёт всем надежду. Улыбка редко спасает жизнь, но может спасти чей-то испорченный день, так что Дик много и охотно улыбается, укрепляя окружающих во мнении, что всё ему даётся легко. Что нет ни акробатики, ни пилатеса, ни изолята, ни жирных масок по выходным, ни патчей под глаза перед вечеринками. Что он родился с шестью кубиками, ест всякую дрянь и без усилий остаётся по-юношески гибким. Что под мотоциклетным шлемом его волосы лежат идеально, а дыхание свежее даже после сна. Дик только рад подыграть. Хорошо быть таким парнем, хотя бы казаться им, поэтому он и при близких, даже Дэмиане — да чего там, _особенно_ при Дэмиане, — немного любуется сам собой: «Я такой красавчик, просто огонь, звоните 911, вызывайте пожарных».

Но когда Дэмиан просыпается, бесшумно вытягивается струной, напрягая каждый мускул, а потом, выдохнув, отпускает себя — это реально какой-то жидкий огонь.

Дик сглатывает. Повезло ему, что он блюдхэйвенец, несгораемый, как сам город асбеста.

— Давай трахнемся, — хрипловатым со сна голоса говорит Дэмиан.

Он почти всегда формулирует именно так, без «я тебя» или «ты мне», и в этом есть что-то приятное. Равенство. Словно они не стоят на лестнице, что древнее, чем город в скале, и один родился у её подножия, а другой на вершине. Словно они, арабский принц и чумазый ромалёнок, сидят на её ступенях. Вместе. Ты и я, малыш, с начала и до самого конца.

— Что бы сказал большой парень наверху, если бы услышал, как ты выражаешься? — усмехается Дик.  
— Бог?  
— Твой отец. — Дик поднимает указательный палец к потолку сьюта, над которым пустеет ясно чей пентхаус.  
— Я так разочарован в тебе, Дик, — усталым баритоном Брюса отвечает Дэмиан. — И, кстати, _наш_ отец.  
— Тебя я не разочарую, миро чаворо, — весело обещает Дик. — Знаешь, что это значит?  
— Очевидно, «мелкий говнюк», — ворчит Дэмиан. — И вот так ты собрался меня впечатлить?  
— А если это «крупный говнюк»?  
— Продолжай.

* * *

И всё же кое-что меняется.

Однажды Дик идёт перекусить перед вечерней сменой и вместо привычного шумного бистро, куда весь участок бегает за сэндвичами, пончиками и кофе, внезапно едет в Авалон Хилл, сидит один в пустом ресторане и ест тар-тар. Дэмиан не навязывает ему своё вегетарианство, просто как-то само собой получается, что если они едят вместе, Дик берёт рамен с морепродуктами, или грибную пиццу, или тофу, или салат. Он даже не чувствует, что соскучился по мясу, однако вот он — уплетает сырую говядину с яйцом.

Люди меняют друг друга, хотят они того или нет. Это как гравитация: чем ближе два небесных тела, тем сильнее они друг на друга влияют. И Дик никогда не был против. Наоборот, он даже надеялся, что Кори, сильная, раскрепощённая, неземная, изменит его к лучшему. А потом верил, что ради Барбары, которая видела и принимала его любым, он сможет измениться сам и больше никогда не повторит своих ошибок. Не свезло. 

Наверное, Дик меняется из-за Дэмиана в беззвучном режиме, потому что это длится очень давно, и несколько последних недель не стали таким уж прорывом. Ну… кажется, теперь он чаще ругается. Чаще и даже как-то развязнее говорит о сексе. Может, оттого что все его бывшие были без комплексов, и Дик при них сам немного робел, совсем чуть-чуть, а Дэмиан сдержанный, если не сказать зажатый, и это так кайфово — смущать его, возбуждать его. Видеть, как он заводится.

— Покажи мне, — шепчет Дик, проводя ладонью по его груди, от шеи до паха. Чаще всего они доводят друг друга до оргазма руками, потому что так быстрее, а с их графиками времени всегда в обрез. — Как ты делаешь себе хорошо, когда один? Покажи, как ты себя трогаешь.  
— Может, мне сразу опорожниться при тебе, Грейсон? — огрызается Дэмиан. — Это личное.  
— Это интимное.  
— Это демагогия. Онанизм нужен только одиноким. А у меня есть партнёр, и я не вижу смысла себя позорить.  
— Ладно, — покладисто говорит Дик, — тогда я тебе покажу.

Он привязывает его к стулу скакалкой, двойным охотничьим узлом, то есть Дэмиан, если что, развяжется влёгкую. И где, спрашивается, все наручники? Куда вообще деваются вещи в этом доме? Может, Дэмиан прав, и пора хоть немного прибраться?

— Я не сбегу, — насмешливо обещает Дэмиан, словно делает одолжение. На самом деле, ему интересно. Когда член вот-вот порвёт ширинку, довольно сложно убедить собеседника в своей незаинтересованности.  
— Я не для этого, — Дик похлопывает его по плечу. — А чтобы ты не вмешивался. 

Сначала он устраивает Дэмиану хорошее шоу: гладит себя по лицу, по животу, ахает, закусывает губу, пощипывает соски, трёт их мокрым, тщательно облизанным пальцем, хотя они не могли бы стать твёрже, даже если приложить к ним лёд. Но затем понимает, что смысл ведь не в этом. Потому он и делал что-то подобное прежде лишь с теми, кого было легко потерять. Когда у вас не всерьёз, и завтра вы не увидитесь, сегодня можно быть кем угодно, особенно на миссиях: чужое имя, новая биография, слегка иная внешность, и этот парень — он может быть просто ух! Он же не ты. А фокус в том, чтобы даже напоказ оставаться собой.

Тогда Дик устраивается комфортнее, одним движением сдёргивает трусы, прежде стянутые до бёдер, немного разводит согнутые колени и дрочит так, как обычно это и делает. Не хватает разве что смартфона с порно-роликом.

Дэмиан, тяжело выдохнув, встаёт вместе со стулом.

— Сядь, — властно говорит Дик тем голосом, который обычно не использует в постели, и Дэмиан слушается. — Смотри на меня.

Они с Дэмианом меняют друг друга — просто они не стремятся друг друга исправить. Скорей уж, наоборот, портят, но Дику нравится это, до чего же ему это нравится. Сосредоточившись на ощущениях, он всё реже посматривает из-под ресниц, как там Дэмиан, а у того такой сумасшедший жаждущий взгляд, будто он готов стоять перед кроватью на коленях и сосать Дику пальцы ног, и можно даже не просить, а лишь _позволить_. 

Дик, застонав, запускает руку в волосы, а другой двигает всё быстрее и выгибается над кроватью, но не потому что так его тело выглядит желаннее, а потому что ему хочется этого, хочется трахать свой кулак, сильнее, сейчас, ещё…

— Грейсон, ты просто… — произносит Дэмиан то ли с обожанием, то ли с ненавистью.

— Я такой, какой есть, — говорит Дик и кончает так, словно в жизни не слышал ничего горячее.

* * *

Красному Робину нечасто требуется подкрепление, поэтому если он звонит, Найтвинг бросает все свои дела.

Да и просто он соскучился, чёрт возьми. 

И если позвали не его одного, так даже лучше. Пускай говорят, что двое — это компания, а трое — это толпа, но Дик всегда был командным игроком и любимцем публики. Чем больше народу, тем веселей, он не возражает.

Сегодня они втроём. В полном составе «клуб бывших Робинов» работает редко: Тим и Дэмиан регулярно видятся в офисе и якобы так устают друг от друга за день, что не хотят встречаться ещё и ночью. Но когда Дэмиан упоминает Тима, его не перекашивает, он не закатывает глаза и не возмущается. Господи, да он же практически _хвалит_ его, а периодически даже говорит: «Мы с Дрейком», — и у него не отсыхает язык. В общем, Дик почти уверен, что у них тайная дружба без обязательств. Если двум людям хорошо вместе, нет необходимости вешать ярлыки и что-то менять, да? Да, а ещё, ну, как вариант, можно хотя бы друг другу сознаться, что вы теперь вместе и ни с кем другим не встречаетесь. Потому что когда тебя зовут на свидания, ты отказываешься, и тебя спрашивают: «У тебя что, кто-то есть?» — а ты не знаешь, что ответить, это всё чуток странно. Никто не предлагает подавать объявление в газету или кричать со всех крыш, но ведь можно иногда пройтись по улице, держась за руки, или вместе побегать в Мелвилл-парке, не ради тренировки, просто там красиво. Или сделать совместное селфи. Это что, так много? Или поцеловать, придя с работы, сказав: «Солнце, я дома». Даже «Ричард, я дома» звучало бы очень неплохо.

А. Гм. Тим и Дэмиан. Ну, эти двое могли бы просто признать, что их детская вражда в прошлом, но гулять за руку нежелательно.

Так вот, они втроём с Джейсоном сидят в угнанной тачке и караулят свой объект. Дик уже посокрушался, что есть же прокат автомобилей, взял обещание позвонить в полицию и сообщить, где они бросят машину, рассказал историю про тар-тар и теперь гадает, удастся ли украдкой проверить телефон. Сидеть им тут, похоже, ещё долго.

— Птичка, а ты не беременный? — с притворным беспокойством спрашивает Джейсон. — Ни с того ни с сего сырое мясо с каперсами. На клубнику ещё не тянуло?  
— Смена пищевых привычек, — подхватывает Тим. — Типичный симптом.  
— То-то я смотрю, ты немного округлился.  
— Завали, — весело говорит Дик, задрав футболку и похлопывая по идеальному прессу.  
— Тише, тише, мамасита, тебе нельзя волноваться.

Тим, сидящий на заднем сиденье, тонко улыбается. Он в курсе насчёт них с Дэмианом. Конечно, он в курсе. Рано или поздно, причём скорее рано, чем поздно, что-то привлекло бы его внимание к ним, а, заметив одну подозрительную деталь, Тим Дрейк копает глубже и узнаёт всю подноготную. Это был лишь вопрос времени. Но Дэмиан сказал ему первым. «Единственная правильная стратегия», — поясняет он. Дик не понимает, как она может быть выигрышной. Дэмиан будто бы забежал на пару шагов вперёд Тима и распахнул перед ним дверь, в которую тот и сам бы вошёл без труда. Что из этого говорит: «Я доверяю тебе свою тайну, храни её»? Тим не должен был повестись на такое. Из всех людей — только не Тим. Однако он покрывает их. 

— Серьёзно, купи тест. Ты же как-никак с демоном спишь. В смысле, с _настоящим_ демоном.

…хотя, видимо, не настолько покрывает, чтобы не заложить Джейсону. 

— Хрен знает, что там Талия намешала в его ДНК. Она же его заделывала, чтобы весь мир поиметь, и я не удивлюсь, если в буквальном смысле. Та ещё сукина дочь, — он вздыхает почти с нежностью. — И реально тащится от всяких извращений, если вы не знали.  
— Никто не хотел этого знать, Джейсон.  
— Так я потому и сказал.  
— Парни, прекращайте, — вмешивается Дик, и они мигом переключаются на него, ударив единым фронтом.  
— Прекрати, Тим, здесь же Дэмиан.  
— Прекрати, Джейсон, он же ещё ребёнок. Вдруг его невинные ушки услышат.  
— Парни, — канючит Тим.  
— Ну па-арни, — вторит Джейсон.  
— Сволочи, — беззлобно посмеивается Дик. 

Ого, а Джейсон, по ходу, их одобряет. На свой лад. Может, это ещё один его способ насолить Брюсу, но Дик всё равно благодарен. И если ему ещё месяц предстоит выслушивать шуточки про могучую демонскую сперму, то это невысокая плата за лояльность, и Дик готов раскошелиться.

— Когда это вы так спелись?  
— Мы не спевались, — быстро отвечает Тим.  
— Не переводи тему, птиченька, не так быстро. Мы сейчас тебя обсуждаем. И, кстати, ты весь светишься.  
— Как Мари Кюри, — хихикает Тим.  
— Это новый консилер, — говорит Дик, кидая им наживку для любимой темы «Метросексуал или папина принцесса».  
— С эффектом Эдварда Каллена?  
— На белковой основе, — Джейсон играет бровями.

Дик изображает, что его тошнит.

— Тошнота характерна для первого триместра, — понимающе кивает Тим.

* * *

— Не считая всего вот этого, — Дик описывает рукой круг, словно окольцовывая их с Дэмианом, потому что «наша связь» и «наш роман» звучат одинаково тухло, а «наши отношения» не отражает суть проблемы, — я хороший сын. — Подумав о тех двух ехиднах, он со смешком уточняет: — Я вообще, наверное, лучший.  
— Я _единственный_ сын, — холодно отвечает Дэмиан. — А ты просто грел для меня кресло.

Ну, понеслась.

Когда оказалось, что Робин — это должность, у Дика был выбор, называть новых малиновок последователями, словно они какой-то долбанутый культ, или преемниками, или чем похлеще. Он выбрал считать их своей семьёй. Так что Джейсон стал ему братом, и Тим тоже, как, впрочем, и Уолли с Роем, а Донна — сестрой… Дик звал их так, но не чувствовал этого по-настоящему. Если честно, он тогда и разницу между «ты мой близкий друг» и «ты, в общем, ничего» ощущал слабо.

А потом появился Дэмиан, крикливый, ершистый, жадный до всего. Он ежедневно провозглашал себя истинным, законным наследником, _кровным_ сыном. Он так отчаянно хотел быть настоящим, что мог бы походить на Пиноккио со склочным характером, но больше это напоминало тот фильм, где в доме живут две семьи, живая и мёртвая. И каждая считает себя живой. Дэмиан как будто провёл мелом по полу, отделяя себя от остальных хлипкой границей, которую легко стереть, и всё же это заставило Дика понять: то, что было у них с Тимом и Джейсоном… ладно-ладно, скорее, то, что было у него с Тимом и у него с Джейсоном — оно и впрямь было братством.

А Дэмиан был и остаётся на особом счету.

Он и отцом-то готов делиться только теперь, да и то назло, когда Дик от него отрекается.

— Грел для тебя детский стульчик, ты хочешь сказать?  
— Твой жирный зад никогда бы не влез в детский стульчик.

И тогда Дик делает то, что и всегда, если этот змеёныш демонстрирует верх стервозности, десять Дэмианов из десяти.

Дик ослепительно улыбается и говорит:  
— Умница.

Когда Дик впервые его обнял, десятилетний Дэмиан застыл как громом поражённый, а потом начал бешено отбиваться. Он на полном серьёзе решил, что это какая-то тактика, чтобы деморализовать врага. Ровно одну секунду Дику было смешно, пока до него не дошло: Дэмиана прежде не обнимали. Ни разу за всё его кровавое детство. 

И с тех пор он пичкает его нежностями и похвалой, когда должен бы наказать и выругать. Ну, во-первых, это утихомиривает его эффективнее, чем бондаж и кляп, а такой воспитательный опыт у них тоже был. А во-вторых, Дик надеется, что всё произойдёт как с объятьями — однажды Дэмиан опустит руки и перестанет сопротивляться. Ох, звучит хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

В глубине души Дэмиан до сих пор верит, что только тот, кто груб с ним, не пытается его использовать. Он во всех безошибочно находит тёмную сторону и, прежде чем взглянуть человеку в лицо, наступает на его тень.

А Дик умеет аккумулировать свет. Как не уметь, если с рождения колесишь под солнцем, а потом увязаешь в вечных сумерках Готэма. Поэтому Дик привык ловить каждый луч, случайно пробившийся из-за облаков, каждую вспышку молнии или фотокамеры, каждый блик от воды, каждый сияющий взгляд.

И он не против делиться.

* * *

Они не съезжаются, так и живут на два города. Дэмиан сохраняет за собой роскошный сьют в фамильном отеле, Дик никуда не собирается из своей квартиры на Паркторн-авеню. Не зря же он её покупал. Вообще-то, он купил весь дом — это был единственный способ сделать перепланировку крыши, но соседям знать не обязательно.

Всё вроде поровну. У Дика в отеле хранится запасной костюм, несколько смен белья, пара футболок, трико, смокинг и даже униформа. Дэмиан своим претенциозным шмотьём вообще забил весь шкаф. А если судить по стаканчикам в ванной (ведь, как говорится, дом там, где твоя зубная щётка), то у Дика два дома. Но почему-то кажется, что это номер Дэмиана и _их_ квартира.

Ну, а если она общая, Дику можно немного сжульничать и утром прикинуться спящим. Суббота, дежурство только после обеда, Дэмиану вообще никуда не надо до вечера. Вот и пускай встанет первым, уберёт кошачий лоток, сварит кофе и помоет пару кружек. Простая хитрость. Может, он ещё и за завтраком спустится, если задержаться в постели подольше, хотя отлить хочется адски. Но эй, Дик мыл посуду на прошлой неделе, сегодня не его смена.

С кухни доносятся неаппетитные запахи и раздражённый звон посуды.

Дик заходит, отряхивая вымытые руки, и сразу обнимает за пояс стоящего у раковины Дэмиана, чтобы украдкой вытереть ладони об его футболку. 

— Грейсон, ты свинья, — в сердцах говорит Дэмиан.

Посудомойка, полная грязных тарелок, открыта нараспашку, и оттуда так воняет тухлятиной, просто кошмар. Возможно, на прошлой неделе Дик _собирался_ помыть посуду, уже загрузил её, потянулся за таблеткой… а, ну да, таблетки кончились. Упс.

— Мгм, — отвечает Дик и, не разнимая рук, ставит ноги шире, беря Дэмиана в захват. Какой же он громадный. Даже если сравнивать стоящие рядом ступни, разница внушительная. — Тебе не обязательно звать меня так.  
— Тебе не обязательно быть свиньёй.  
— В смысле, по фамилии. У меня есть имя. Дик.  
— Это не имя, а собачья кличка.

Фыркнув, Дик привстаёт на носках и трётся щекой и губами о выступающий на смуглой шее позвонок.

— После амнезии ты звал меня Диком почти год. Мне что, ради этого ещё одну пулю в голову схватить?  
— Отвали, — мигом помрачнев, отвечает Дэмиан и стряхивает с себя его руки. Но Дик продолжает ластиться, от него так легко не отделаешься. Он на своей территории, в выгодной позиции, и он будет обниматься до последней капли крови.  
— Что у тебя за проблема с именами, м-м, маленький? Поговори со мной.  
— Что у _тебя_ за проблема? Компульсивное влечение к прозвищам?  
— Знаешь, а я не против прозвища, если придумаешь хорошее. Сразу скажу, «свинья» отклоняется. Если хочешь, можешь называть меня, как Талия Брюса, — легкомысленным тоном предлагает он и чувствует, как Дэмиан напрягается всем телом. — Старомодно, но в классике есть свой шарм. И капельку жутковато, если честно, хотя, думаю, зависит от того, кто говорит. Давай попробуем?

Дэмиан медленно выключает воду. 

Сейчас бы помолчать, но Дик редко способен остановиться вовремя, даже когда чувствует, что пора заткнуться. «Где у этого мальчишки кнопка отключения звука?» — рычал Брюс, а Альфред отвечал невозмутимо: «В разработке, сэр». Дик каждый раз заливисто хохотал, лишь самую малость опасаясь, что Брюс действительно изобретёт и вживит ему такую кнопку. 

— Скажи, как твоя _уммун_ , — искушает он. — Скажи, что я любимый твой. 

Резко развернувшись, Дэмиан хватает его за горло. Дик отступает, прогибается под напором, добровольно ложится на пол. Дэмиан нависает над ним, его ноздри раздуваются и дрожат от ярости.

Ничего он Дику не сделает. Ничего плохого. Ничего смертельного, по крайней мере. В конце концов, он молодец и уже лет пять не хватается за ножи, а ведь один раз они с Джейсоном чуть не вскрыли друг друга пластиковыми приборами из «Макдональдс».

Дэмиан душит его, держа ладонь прямо под подбородком, изредка давая глотнуть воздуха. Он ждёт, когда Дик даст сдачи, втянет его в полноценную драку или дважды хлопнет по полу, прося пощады, но… Это тоже вызов, соревнование. И если Дик не научил его сцеживать гнев, то хотя бы поможет совершенствовать самоконтроль. В Дэмиане куда меньше яда и пламени, чем было когда-то, но всё ещё слишком много для человеческого тела, даже такого сильного. Они заперты в нём, закапсулированы, и в такие моменты Дику кажется, что он видит прозрачные, вибрирующие стенки защитного пузыря. «Нет, ты должен сам», — пытается сказать он, но получается только хрипеть.

Дик чувствует, как член в штанах заинтересованно дёргается. У него что-то с головой не в порядке, раз его заводят люди, которые могут скрутить его и покалечить, но не станут. Ну, он почти уверен, что не станут, и в этом «почти» вся соль. Нормальный человек не произносит мысленно: «Да он же убьёт меня», — с восхищённой интонацией. Когда это началось? Когда Слэйд чуть не растоптал ему яйца? Или с полудетских фантазий о Супермене, который несёт его на руках? Или ещё раньше, когда он бегал кормить любимую слониху Зитку и не мог спокойно пройти мимо вольера с хищниками? Он мечтал, что станет дрессировщиком, когда вырастет. И акробатом, и дрессировщиком. И выучится на доктора, чтобы изобрести лекарство от рака.

Перед глазами всё плывет, потолок кружится. Дэмиан над ним, такой красивый, и его руки будто созданы лежать вокруг шеи Дика… Серьёзно, ему бы голову полечить. 

На кухню заходит кот Альфред. С омерзением отшатывается от посудомойки, обнюхивает своих людей, замерших в странной позе, забирается к Дику на грудь и начинает прерывисто осуждающе мурчать.

Дик улыбается и раскидывает руки. Если его убивают тут, он не умрёт с серьёзным лицом, фигушки.

* * *

Он выписывает «Блюдхэйвен Геральд», печатную версию, потому что, во-первых, надо поддерживать местную типографию, а во-вторых, Брюс вечно читал газеты за завтраком и подсадил на это всю семью.

А в-третьих, «Геральд» часто пишет про Найтвинга и Флэймбёрда. Ну, что? Приятно, когда твой труд ценят.

Сегодня они на первой полосе, но, увидев заголовок, Дик напряжённо хмыкает: «Блюдхэйвенский дуэт спас от взрыва колесо обозрения. Четверо пострадавших доставлены в больницу». _Блюдхэйвенский_? Это может всё испортить, как предложение руки и сердца на третьем свидании. Дик передаёт газету Дэмиану и изо всех сил делает вид, что не наблюдает за ним, но тот лишь скептически приподнимает бровь и переворачивает страницу.

Фух.

Может, они просто приняли друг друга — Дэмиан и город, в имени которого всем запоминается только первый слог, густой и отталкивающий, как запёкшаяся кровь. Но Дик слышит тихий плеск гавани, в которую всегда можно вернуться, и Дик видит небо. 

— Вот что ты видишь? — спрашивает Дик, указывая вверх, где, если честно, не видно ни зги, а ночью даже тучи кажутся однотонными.  
— Возможности, — лаконично отвечает Дэмиан.

Они бесшумно спускаются с крыши во внутренний двор церкви Бейли, где через старый колодец можно проникнуть в секретный подземный переход, и нос к носу сталкиваются с мальчишкой, который рисует граффити. На кирпичной стене церковной пристройки уже переливается всеми цветами радуги: «Занимайтесь любовью, а не». Застигнутый пацан таращится на них, как олень в свете фар, но не может сдвинуться с места. Или не хочет. Флэймбёрд, в конце концов, теперь официальный защитник города, надо ли его бояться?

Опасно наклонив голову набок, Дэмиан делает шаг вперёд, и мальчишка пускается наутёк, но на полпути оборачивается и белозубо улыбается им через плечо.

— Вандал, — ворчит Дэмиан.

Дик подбирает с земли забытый баллончик с краской и дорисовывает пацифик в букве «о».

* * *

— Не могу поверить, что твой медкабинет за полминуты превращается в спа, — говорит Дик, входя в спальню, где Дэмиан медитирует на коврике для йоги. — У тебя там двойная система подсветки, и ультразвуковой аромадиффузор, и стерео! Звуки леса просто улёт.  
— Ты двадцать лет пользуешься деньгами отца, — не открывая глаз, отвечает Дэмиан, — и до сих пор ведёшь себя так, словно тебя вчера подобрали на улице? Мило.  
— Подожди, я не закончил. И у меня, вообще-то, был свой траст.  
— А потом твой бизнес прогорел.  
— А потом я вернулся на госслужбу! Я зарплату получаю. И ренту. Я с каждого доллара налоги плачу! Его деньгами тут пользуешься только ты, и даже не начинай, сколько там твоя последняя сделка принесла компании. Меня, кстати, не подбирали на улице. Ты путаешь с Джейсоном.  
— Я не про Тодда, а про тот фильм об уличной девке.  
— А-а. Всё-таки зря они пересняли «Красотку». Слушай, мы как-нибудь должны посмотреть оригинал, он лучше, честное слово.  
— Что ты хотел, Грейсон? — утомлённо спрашивает Дэмиан.  
— Я хочу понять, почему у тебя тут полный фарш: спа-салон, президентский лифт, массажист приезжает… Офигенный массаж, я человеком себя почувствовал!  
— Это заблуждение.  
— …фито-коктейли привозят. Очень вкусно, хочешь? У тебя гардеробная с половину моей спальни. Там шкаф для галстуков! У тебя, я не знаю, хьюмидорная? Ну, я не удивлюсь, если однажды найду.  
— Что. Ты. Хотел.  
— Почему у тебя нет комнаты для медитаций? У Брюса есть. Тебе же она нужнее всего вот этого.  
— Для медитаций не нужна комната, — возражает Дэмиан, открывая глаза. — Нужен только свет.  
— Кто тебе такое сказал?  
— Как по-вашему будет джадди?  
— Бапо, — на автомате отвечает Дик и улыбается этой нежданной лёгкости, а потом хмурится, споткнувшись об уменьшительную форму слову. — Подожди, хочешь сказать, ты называешь Талию — «мать», а Брюса — «отец», но Ра’са зовёшь _дедушкой_?  
— Звал, — уточняет Дэмиан. — До пяти лет. Потом утратил эту привилегию.  
— Утратил… привилегию? — Дик от возмущения фыркает в соломинку и проливает коктейль себе на грудь. Хорошо, что из одежды на нём только полотенце.  
— Я и не ждал, что ты поймёшь.

Дэмиан любит повторять, что Штаты ничего не смыслят в почитании, долге, уважении к старшим. Та семья, которая никогда не была ему семьёй, которая расчётливо создала его и так же расчётливо убила, каждое Рождество присылает ему открытки с видами пустыни, будто бы говоря: помни, все эти западные праздники — мишура, лишь время и песок вечны.

Ну, или вроде того.

Дик не понимает и отказывается понимать.

— Если все дело в возрасте, я тоже старше тебя, и где всё твоё хвалёное уважение? — пытается отшутиться он.  
Дэмиан сощуривается.  
— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я и тебя называл джадди?  
— Ой, вылижи меня, детка, — машет рукой Дик.

Процентов на двадцать это относится к пролитому смузи, а на восемьдесят Дик хочет сказать «выкуси», только с рейтингом для взрослых. Потому что один из них не стесняется своей чувственности, а второй сейчас покраснеет.

Но вот что стоило учесть: Дэмиан обожает командовать, живёт ради этого, однако дюжину раз в год под синей луной он подчиняется как шёлковый. Именно тогда, когда не надо, конечно же. 

Так что в следующую минуту полотенце уже валяется на полу, а Дик, полностью голый, стоит на коленях, прижимаясь лбом к коврику для йоги, и вовсе не чувствует себя хозяином положения. Дэмиан мнёт его ягодицы, с грубостью разводит их, нежная кожа между ними натягивается так, что ещё чуть-чуть, и будет больно, но он откуда-то всегда знает, когда остановиться. Руки у него хваткие, жёсткие от мозолей и желания обладать всем вокруг, всем, что только можно, от врождённой тяги взять, подчинить и оставить себе. Его задумывали как оружие. Каждую часть тела, сто процентов. Но когда он толкается в Дика языком, дразняще и ласково… господи ты боже мой, блядь, это нечто.

Дик почти уверен, что сам и научил его такому, показал, как это может быть хорошо, что он стал первым, кому Дэмиан настолько доверился — хотя тот, конечно, не сознается, что был хоть в чём-то неопытным. Но сколько бы раз это ни повторялось, не удаётся привыкнуть, что его рот такой мягкий, а удовольствие такое острое, вышибающее все мысли из головы, как… пуля? Дик жалобно смеётся, всхлипывает и сразу забывает эту шутку.

— Достаточно уважительно? — спрашивает Дэмиан очень вежливо.  
— Пожалуйста… — скулит Дик.

По бёдрам стекает слюна, с груди на коврик падают густые капли смузи, лоб в испарине, изнывающий от напряжения член сочится смазкой — всё влажное, даже звуки. Дик стонет, а Дэмиан лижет его так увлечённо, что Титус сбегает из спальни, цокая когтями и находя людские ритуалы ухаживаний неприличными. «Не говори так, это неприлично», — строго велел Дэмиан, когда Дик, давным-давно, всего раз попытался сократить его имя. Дик решил тогда, что это какое-то ругательство, «йарэ» или вроде того, и не повторял больше, но теперь он знает, что созвучное «дами» означает лишь «моя кровь». А на Востоке люди не говорят, что ты им дорог — они говорят, что не сумеют без тебя жить. Называют тебя своим сердцем, своей печенью. Своей кровью.

Дик тянется, хочет коснуться себя, но Дэмиан кладёт свою руку поверх его почти без нажима и поглаживает по запястью вдоль вен, словно спрашивая: ты точно уверен? Тебе же и так всё нравится.

Вот это и есть самое невозможное, оглушительно приятное, с чем нельзя справиться — то, каким чутким в сексе становится Дэмиан, каким щедрым. 

Он не подготавливает Дика и не имеет его своим ртом. Он его пробует. Он его целует.

— Дэми… _Дэми_ , — повторяет Дик как шальной. Сегодня никаких запретов нет.

* * *

Хотелось бы взять свои слова назад. Секс всё меняет, вообще всё, так ведь?

Некоторые фразы больше не даются свободно и легко, ведь даже если уже произносил их тому же самому человеку, много раз повторял, теперь всё иначе. От «я люблю твой запах», «я люблю твой наглый язык», «я люблю, как ты говоришь на романи» заново добираешься до «…тебя», и путь довольно долгий, будто надо накопить в себе столько, чтобы не было сил сдерживаться. Не зря рома говорят: «Во мне столько чувств к тебе, что я вот-вот лопну», — хоть это и умещается в заветных трёх словах.

Ага, Дик романтик, подайте на него в суд. Но быть романтиком очень даже клёво, когда струнный квартет играет Этту Джеймс, а через огромный Робинсон-холл, элегантно стряхивая с себя гостей, идёт Дэмиан Уэйн, и ты знаешь, что он идёт к тебе.

Кассандра танцует с отцом и из-за его спины, повернувшись к Дику лицом, показывает… «Туши свет»? В смысле? Кажется, он начал забывать язык жестов. Надо бы попрактиковаться.

Сложно не представлять в такие моменты, что однажды Дэмиан скажет ему всё на арабском, в тех выражениях, что приняты у них, и это будет звучать сладко-горько, как жжённый сахар. Только на родном языке слова переполнены смыслом, и на нём говоришь, если хочешь вложить всю душу. На нём ты молишься, ругаешься, несёшь какую-то ерунду, когда вот-вот кончишь. На нём ты признаёшься в любви.

Пока что Дэмиан пробует передать это иначе, исподволь, пользуясь главным языком американских эмигрантов, который в этом помпезном зале знают в основном официанты. Дэмиан подбирается окольными, безопасными тропами.

— ¿Bailas querido? — спрашивает он мягко, хоть и без улыбки.

…и безопасные они только для него.

В глазах темнеет, шампанское подкатывает к горлу. Давно Дика так не накрывало от этого обращения, он же слышал его с тех пор десятки раз, но, может быть, дело в бархатном голосе, во вкрадчивых интонациях… Внутренне похолодев, он вновь чувствует, как по лицу бьёт дождь, в спину давит крыша, и его телом пользуются, а он слишком вялый, чтобы этому помешать, он просто лежит и даёт себя…

— Нет, — с неожиданной жёсткостью говорит Дик самому себе, неизжитому чувству вины и _ей_. А потом возвращается в Робинсон-холл, к теплу и яркому свету. К Дэмиану. — Не-а, — повторяет он, смягчаясь. — Не этим словом. Хотя жест я оценил. Ну не дуйся, pobrecito.  
— Sucio cerdo, — обижается Дэмиан и тут же цепляет на лицо сытую равнодушную улыбку, ведь к ним приближается новая пресс-секретарь мэра. — Мисс Штайн. Вы уже знакомы с инспектором Грейсоном?  
— Временно исполняющим обязанности помощника комиссара Грейсоном, — поправляет его Дик, протягивая ладонь. — Приветики.

* * *

Ну, у них далеко не идиллия.

Дик довольно часто для себя повышает голос, а Дэмиан не раз и не два с непроницаемым лицом расшвыривает по сьюту мебель, и вмятины на нежно-кремовых стенах кажутся синяками на лице.

Иногда хочется взять его за грудки и трясти, пока с него не осыплются все родинки, не стекут серебристыми струйками все шрамы. 

Иногда и касаться его не хочется.

Дэмиан в буквальном смысле уходит от темы, если чувствует, что не прав, и Дик орёт ему вслед, высунувшись в окно:  
— Мог бы хоть раз извиниться! — Завтра придётся от лица хозяина дома выслать самому себе очередное предупреждение за шум. — Хоть бы раз в жизни извинился, блин!  
— Ду те ла драку! — выплёвывает Дэмиан, показывая оба средних пальца, и Дика так тянет улыбнуться, что на секунду он забывает, из-за чего вообще они сцепились. 

Дик терпеливо замалчивает обиды, но не забывает, а если срывается, вываливает всё разом, швыряется обвинениями, как бэтарангами. Ты думаешь, можно круглосуточно срать людям на голову, а в ответ получать только торт с мороженым? Ты считаешь, одна жестокость может быть честной? Ну, на. Дик видит, как кривится его лицо, как трескается маска равнодушия, и вспоминает, что Дэмиан никогда не плакал от физической боли — только от душевной. Самое поганое, что после этого он не останавливается, а испытывает мрачное удовлетворение и хочет надавить посильней.

Иногда всё так плохо, что Дик жалеет, что они вместе.

Иногда всё так хорошо, что он спрашивает Дэмиана, зачем же тот ждал.

Когда о них узнают, а с каждым днём это всё неизбежней, Дик потеряет так много, что и представить страшно. Карьеру, репутацию хорошего парня, друзей. Кто-то останется с ним, пускай хотя бы из чувства протеста, кого-то он сможет вернуть, но он перестанет быть частью целого, чего-то большого. Блюдхэйвен будет любить его тайком и только ночью. Он снова лишится семьи.

Дик думает об этом и не может поверить, что на одной чаше весов лежит всё, что ему дорого, а на второй, скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидит самый невыносимый в мире засранец, и он всегда перевешивает. Каждый чёртов раз.

Прислонившись ухом к груди Дэмиана, в которой никогда не утихает гроза, Дик вздыхает:  
— Я так лопаюсь из-за тебя, это просто глупо.  
— Как и всё, что ты делаешь, — полусонно замечает Дэмиан.

Иногда — чаще, чем хотелось бы — Дик проводит предрассветные часы один и, если нападает бессонница, говорит сам с собой за Брюса. У него не выходит так пугающе хорошо имитировать чужие голоса, как у Дэмиана, но этого и не нужно. Тут главное знакомые интонации и выбор слов.

— Что ты наделал, Дик, — произносит он с горечью, глядя в потолок сухими блестящими глазами. — Он ведь мой сын. Я думал, ты примешь его, как своего собственного. Ты же его воспитывал. Он был _твоим Робином_. Как ты мог, Дик. Никто не разочаровывал меня так, как ты.

Однажды он привыкнет к тому, как это звучит, выработает иммунитет и, когда услышит по-настоящему, будет держать голову прямо.

* * *

Как и все скучные люди, в кино Дэмиан всегда покупает солёный попкорн. Дик берёт карамельный с сыром. Во-первых, так вкуснее, во-вторых, Дэмиан точно не станет покушаться. А вот у него можно будет подворовывать.

Они ходят на фильмы ужасов, если Дэмиан близок к точке кипения, и ему надо успокоиться. Или на мелодрамы, если Дик хочет его наказать. Скоро выйдет «Серебряный любовник», и Дэмиан точно его чем-нибудь, да заслужит. Но чаще всего, как и прежде, они ходят на боевики, потому что нет ничего веселее, чем смотреть на постановочные драки со звонкими ударами, трюки горе-конкурщиков и погони в центре города, где нет ни светофоров, ни пробок.

Сегодня Дику везёт — в «Харон 4: Мёртвые не умирают» еще и любовная линия такая, что Дэмиан страдает весь сеанс.

— Ты… был со мной только ради моих денег? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает актриса, красивая, как Джульетта из шестидесятых. В глазах стоят слёзы. Глаза, кстати, зелёные, просто обалденные. Дик вздыхает — он всегда любил такие. Наклонившись к уху Дэмиана, он участливо шепчет:  
— Я с тобой только из-за денег.  
— Я с тобой из-за твоей задницы.  
— Эй! Чтобы было смешно, должно звучать как шутка.  
Дэмиан недовольно цокает языком.  
— Я с тобой из-за твоего интеллекта.  
— Вот так бы сразу.

Дик запускает руку в его ведёрко и выуживает целую пригоршню. Дэмиан по-дружески выкручивает ему запястье. Сзади на них начинают шикать.

— Кстати, о заднице и интеллекте, — шепчет Дик ему в самое ухо. — Хотя тебе, наверное, рассказывали… Когда Донна впервые сказала, что девчонки поведутся на мою задницу, если я подниму что-нибудь с пола, но только чур колени не сгибать, я дождался, когда мимо пройдёт Кори, уронил ручку и… Тебе рассказывали?  
— Ты порвал штаны.  
— Угу. Потому что сел на шпагат.

Закашлявшись, Дэмиан прячет лицо в ведре попкорна, но Дик готов поклясться, что он смеётся.

* * *

Дик не ревнивый.

Когда Джейсон после пары пива становится сентиментальным, он говорит: «У тебя птичья душа, Дикки. Тебе нужна свобода».

Поэтому когда во время общего патруля, посреди большой драки они с Дэмианом начинают перебрасываться словами на трёх языках вперемешку, это не способ кому-то что-то доказать или застолбить территорию. Не для Дика, по крайней мере. В тот момент ему плевать, что подумают остальные. Он искрится радостью, как электричеством, получает дополнительный заряд энергии от того, что они не просто действуют слаженно, движутся в унисон, успевают подстраховать, но и чувствуют друг друга, знают настолько близко. Это даже немного возбуждает.

Потом, после всего, Бэтмен не меняется в лице и, разумеется, не снимает шлем, а все оттенки его эмоций, как обычно, выражает сжатая челюсть, но Дик всё равно видит в его взгляде немой вопрос. Удивление. Дик победно улыбается и проходит мимо, вильнув бедром. Не смог удержаться.

И в ту секунду чертовски, до жжения на языке, хочется сказать: «Он больше не твой Робин. Он и был-то твоим Робином, лишь потому что _я_ позволил».

Может, это и неправда, но Дика греет мысль, что Дэмиан выбрал бы его ещё тогда, если бы он позвал. Они бы уехали в Блюдхэйвен вместе, работали в паре, жили семьёй. У них бы никогда не дошло до постели, и, может, они оба были бы счастливее. Никто бы не исчез без прощаний, никому бы не ставили могильный камень. И если бы Дик всё забыл, Дэмиан заставил бы его вспомнить. А Дик спас бы его. Будь у него второй шанс, он бы его спас.

Но тогда Дик был слишком молодым, неприкаянным, не нагулявшимся. Сложно стать чьим-то папой, когда сам нуждаешься в отцовском плече. Дик боялся облажаться, а самое плохое, что он знал — Брюс облажается _наверняка_ , но позволил себе закрыть глаза, сам себя заболтал этой чушью про кровного, настоящего сына. Уж ради него-то Брюс постарается, с ним поладит, на этот раз всё будет иначе. Четыре черновика смяты, отправлены в корзину, запущены в небо бумажными самолётиками, но пятый будет написан начисто.

Ну, Брюс старался как умел.

Скорее всего, тогда Дик совершил ошибку.

Наверное, и сейчас поступает неправильно.

Но Дик перестал быть Робином в восемнадцать лет и не по своей воле, а Дэмиан опередил его на год по собственному желанию и намного быстрее окреп, встал на ноги. Если ученик превзошёл своего учителя, значит, хоть что-то Дик сделал верно. 

Он слезает по пожарной лестнице в узкий проулок, где между водосточной трубой и мусорным баком его поджидает Дэмиан. Есть двадцать-тридцать секунд, пока Бэтмен, перекинувшись парой фраз с полицией, не спустится к бэтмобилю, припаркованному с другой стороны здания. Самое время, чтобы поцеловать Дэмиана — мокро, быстро и жадно. Но тот не захочет так рисковать. Поэтому Дик, стянув перчатку, проводит подушечкой пальца по его губам, приоткрывая их, лишь обозначая поцелуй. А потом, делая вид, что поправляет сапог, прижимается коленом к его паху.

«Мне нравится соединять наши языки», — жестами говорит он.

— Надо идти, — нехотя торопит Дэмиан. — Отец ждёт.  
— Твой отец, ты и иди.  
— Наш отец.  
— Твой отец, — с уверенностью, которой прежде не было, впервые не сомневаясь, произносит Дик. — И мой лучший друг.

Дэмиан мстительно кусает его за губу — из них двоих собственник именно он.

* * *

Дик не ревнивый, и кое-кто этим злоупотребляет.

Когда из Легиона на пару дней приезжает Джон, Дик сразу понимает, что затевается представление, причем костюмированное. К излюбленной чёрной водолазке Дэмиан добавляет узкие белые джинсы, и его плечи выглядят непропорционально широкими, а ноги ну слишком уж длинными. И если в обычный день он носит одно кольцо, изредка два, то сейчас надевает все, что есть в шкатулке. Так и тянет сказать: «Ты переигрываешь», — но Дику любопытно, что будет дальше, и он не хочет портить сюрприз.

Они втроём идут в персидский ресторан с комнатами в виде шатров и, разувшись, устраиваются прямо на полу, на мягком ковре. Дэмиан полулежит, откинувшись на большой пуф, вытянув ноги к Джону, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы Дик просидел весь вечер с подушкой на коленях.

Эти двое вовсю изображают лучших друзей навек, словно никогда не расставались. Чокаются глянцевыми пончиками с корицей, жалеют, что в меню нет хот-догов, вспоминают, как однажды поругались вдрызг, а на следующий день аккаунт Джона на фейсбуке переименовался в «Суперсучка Дэмиана».  
— Меня отстранили от патрулей на неделю, — напоминает Дэмиан и пинает Джона босой ступнёй, словно это целиком его вина.  
— Меня тоже наказали, вообще-то.  
— Как? Заставили пылесосить? Оставили без десерта?  
— Ну, я же был и пострадавшей стороной, так что… без половины десерта. 

Впервые под куполом шатра Дик чувствует себя зрителем. И он умеет быть благодарным, он ценит, что весь спектакль — ради него, поэтому реагирует благодушно и даже хлопает на особо удачных моментах. Он надеется лишь, что Джон в курсе, что именно происходит, и подыгрывает, глядя на Дэмиана, как влюблённый школьник, как влюблённый щенок — в общем, как всегда. Потому что если Дэмиан использует его вслепую, а с него станется, будет неловко. Джон же не думает, что вернулась та их умилительная подростковая возня, из-за которой Кларк шутил, что однажды они с Брюсом породнятся? 

Джон похож на своего отца. Можно сказать, вылитый Кларк, только без завитка надо лбом и пониже, он даже ниже Дэмиана. Причёска у него, как у Тимми на большинстве фоток, на щеке пижонский шрам. Только у Кларка была харизма, до сих пор есть, а у Джона… Честно, Дик смотрит и не понимает, что в нём такого особенного и почему в старших классах он практически тем же лицом все стены уклеивал. Этот Супермен из будущего может казаться идеалом мужской красоты лишь какому-нибудь впечатлительному подростку — из будущего. А Дэмиан ни то, ни другое, ни третье. Облом.

Ну и Джон, конечно, снова свободен. Вот ведь какое удачное совпадение.  
— Значит, вы с Эмико разорвали помолвку? — спрашивает Дэмиан.  
— Ага, — улыбается Джон и демонстрирует руку без кольца.

Так не улыбаются, когда говорят о бывшей. Улыбаются, но через несколько лет, когда отболело, и вы оба признали, что дружить вам всегда удавалось лучше, чем быть парой. Дик не то чтобы эксперт… хотя к чёрту, на фоне этих щеглов он эксперт, и его не обманешь. Джон врёт. Дик сомневается только в одном — где сейчас кольцо, висит на цепочке или покоится в нагрудном кармане фланелевой рубашки. 

Дэмиан в ответ показывает свою руку, унизанную кольцами, на которой свободен лишь безымянный палец, и смеётся журчащим смехом.

— По-моему, это клёво, что в будущем без разницы, кто делает предложение, — говорит Дик. — Ох, то есть мне так жаль, Джон. Сочувствую. Скажи, а это правило про две зарплаты всё ещё работает? Если кольцо от девушки?  
— Ты должен простить Грейсона, Джон, — вмешивается Дэмиан. — Он не понимает концепцию гендерной слепоты. В его времена всех женщин называли Вагина, а мужчин — Член.  
Джон покатывается со смеху.  
— Хватит воровать шутки Джейсона, — с весёлой укоризной качает головой Дик. — И, кстати, ну просто любопытно, а если бы меня звали Джон, ты бы реже звал меня по фамилии?  
— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркает Дэмиан.  
— Когда ещё услышишь, как Дэмиан Уэйн тебя умоляет, — с обожанием басит Джон.  
— Ты же в курсе, что моё второе имя — Джон? — подмигивает Дик и сам хохочет. Люди всегда будут смеяться не над тобой, а вместе с тобой, если ты посмеёшься над собой первым.

Так что Дик весь вечер в прекрасном настроении. Он лучезарно улыбается, контролирует пульс, потому что такого удовольствия этим двоим он не доставит, а на прощание обнимает Джона ещё дольше, чем Дэмиан. Он профи, в конце-то концов, он региональный чемпион по обниманию, и никакие дилетанты его не уделают. Дик смеётся, когда заходит в лифт. А потом трахает Дэмиана, даже не сняв, а лишь приспустив с него белые джинсы сразу за входной дверью. До кровати они добираются, не упав только чудом.

Дик не ревнивый, он из другой породы парней. Он может игриво напевать: «Но не забудь, кто проводит тебя домой, и в чьих объятьях ты окажешься», — стреляя многозначительными взглядами. Он может опуститься на колени и работать ртом так виртуозно, что кому угодно снесёт крышу. У него бёдра танцовщика босса-новы, он умеет ублажать и мужчин, и женщин так, чтобы те забывали собственное имя, не то что всех своих бывших. Когда Дик соперничает за кого-то, — если представить, что ему вообще надо соперничать, — он показывает свои сильные стороны, свои преимущества. А не свой страх. Дик не утешительная награда, он первый приз, он уверен в себе, он просто… не такой. Не тот, кто ставит второй засос на плече, когда первый уже наливается чернотой. Не тот, кто шепчет с отчаяньем:  
— Скажи, что у вас с ним ничего не было… Скажи мне.

Дэмиан настолько узкий, что нельзя забыть — это привилегия. Даже если бы Дик хотел двигаться быстро и жёстко, он бы не смог, физически. В нём почти болезненно, почти слишком хорошо, и балансировать между этим — всё равно что идти по канату, с которого можешь не только упасть, но и случайно взлететь. Дик тянет его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, присасывается к коже под челюстью, трётся лицом об шею.

— На кэр акадякэ, — просит он измученно. — Не делай так больше.

В горле Дэмиана рокочет сдерживаемый стон, и он звучит как мурлыканье.

* * *

А потом происходит взрыв.

Как всегда, не вовремя. Для взрывов вообще есть подходящее время?

По крайней мере, охранник начальной школы решил, что 12:15 дня вторника — самое оно.

— Найтвинг, где тебя носит? — голос у Дэмиана ожесточённый. — Ты нужен тут. Немедленно!

На заднем фоне десятками голосов плачут дети. На каждом из них пояс, как у Бэтмена, или Чудо-женщины, или Флэймбёрда. Широкий вместительный пояс с карманами. В карманах конфеты. Скоро одна взорвётся.

Они поверили тому охраннику, когда он одевал их в пояса. Поверили, что это игра, ведь он не просто работал здесь, он был одним из отцов, водил в школу своего сына. Пока тот был жив. Люди сходят с ума каждый день — и в плохую сторону, и в хорошую. Люди сходят с ума так быстро и незаметно для самих себя.

Дик находит его на парковке. Он сидит на пассажирском и смотрит куда-то вверх, точно одумался и спрашивает у того, в ком разуверился, хоть у кого-нибудь, что теперь делать. Всё заднее стекло залито красным, на полу машины густеет лужа из мозгов и крови. Дик машинально переключает линзы в режим сканера, сам не понимая, зачем, но интуиция — не какое-то шестое чувство, это огромный каталог опыта, в котором уже есть верный ответ. Под капотом взрывчатка. И в багажнике, и даже на заднем сиденье. По сравнению с этим запасом конфеты в поясах — просто крохи. След из крошек, приманка, а настоящий взрыв случится здесь. 

На часах 12:09.

Сапёры будут минут через пять, раньше им не успеть. Дик ещё не знает, куда ехать, он просто садится за руль и выезжает с парковки на полной скорости. Подальше от них. От _него_.

Они с Дэмианом были вчера в мокрых доках, там почти пусто после парусной регаты. Дик решительно выкручивает руль, поворачивая к пристани. Колеблется меньше секунды и звонит доктору Моррису.  
— Это я, — отрывисто говорит он, без всяких «привет». — Код красный. Ты на дежурстве? А сможешь?.. Жди меня в приёмном покое. Через сколько ты будешь? Хорошо. …Пока не знаю. Скоро буду, там и поглядим. Сюрприз тебе, ага. Да пошёл ты сам. Ну всё, жди. 

Хочется добавить для надёжности: «Не дай им меня опознать», — но старина Моррис в курсе обычного протокола, у них такие кризисы каждый месяц.

Дик мысленно прокладывает маршрут, опережая навигатор, а холодной, резервной частью сознания оценивает картину в перспективе. Взрывчатки слишком много для простого охранника — кто-то воспользовался им и его горем, кто-то стоит за кулисами. Если Найтвинг выживет, завтра у него будет много дел.

Он отправляет голосовое Барбаре, сжато выдавая информацию. На всякий случай пересылает и Брюсу. Потом включает коммуникатор.

— …где тебя носит? Ты нужен тут. Немедленно!  
— Преследую нашего парня, — отвечает Дик, бросив взгляд на мертвеца на переднем сиденье, и сжимает губы. Дэмиан справится один, возможно, даже до приезда сапёров. Потом эти дети и бледная молодая учительница будут рассказывать, как быстро он освобождал их и как его руки ни разу не дрогнули. Они просто не знают, что поясами шахида Флэймбёрд развлекался с малых лет вместо Лего или кубика Рубика, а вот детские слёзы его неслабо нервируют. — Говори спокойнее. Ты их пугаешь.  
— Это твоя работа!  
— Теперь… — Дик кусает губу. — _Сейчас_ это твоя работа, — а после продолжает, понизив голос: — Никому не говори, что я такое сказал, но представь, что это маленькие животные.  
— Они и есть, — ворчит Дэмиан.  
— Только говорящие. Что довольно круто.  
Видимо, он перегибает с беспечностью, раз Дэмиан, насторожившись, повторяет:  
— Где ты?

Со светофором не везёт, приходится пролететь на красный. На Дика орут испуганные пешеходы, справа визжат шины, сигналят клаксоны, раздаётся глухой звук удара.

— Вторая линия, — бросает он, вновь переключает коммуникатор в режим телефона и, не сводя глаз с дороги, набирает номер своего участка. — Это Грейсон. На перекрестке Седьмой и Лейн авария, столкнулись два легковых автомобиля, пришлите патрульных. В доках Ватерлоо только что был взрыв. Нужна бригада спасателей, есть жертвы.

На часах 12:14.

— Я тут. Как у вас дела?  
— Пока всё чисто. Сапёры здесь.  
— Хорошо. Как закончишь, езжай в первую городскую. Я буду там минут через десять.  
— Ты _едешь_ туда или тебя _везут_?  
— Меня подбросят, — уклончиво отвечает Дик.

Да, такие кризисы каждый месяц, а то и несколько раз в месяц, но к выбросам адреналина невозможно полностью адаптироваться, и в эти моменты всегда начинает казаться, что не будет никакого «потом», нельзя откладывать, нужно успеть. Это как секс, которого с похмелья хочется сразу после хот-дога с двойной горчицей, потому что тело запускает инстинкт размножения. Тело готовится к смерти.

Держись там. Веди себя хорошо, будь умницей. Хотя о чём я — конечно же, ты будешь вести себя плохо. Тогда будь лучшим плохим парнем на свете. Настолько крутым, чтобы Джейсон рыдал от зависти. 

И, слушай, нам надо перестать играть в эти игры с «кто первый сознается, тот тухлое яйцо». Серьёзно. Давай я буду первым, вот такой я лузер. Я любил тебя так долго, что не поверил, когда ещё и влюбился. Я должен был понять сразу, как только мы переспали. И даже до. Иногда я туплю, прости за это. И за то, что сегодня обманул. 

Пхаррував пала туте, Дэми. Пхаррував пала туте как чокнутый.

Но то, что готово сорваться с языка, не должно прозвучать в таких обстоятельствах. Дик не прощается. Не прощается, чёрт возьми. Он не оставит Дэмиана с этим признанием один на один, он его не бросит.

Остаётся лишь несколько секунд, и Дик медлит, не зная, что сказать. Увидимся? До скорого? «Да скажи ты ему хоть что-нибудь! — думает он в панике. — Хоть “чао-какао”». Никто не умирает после таких дурацких фраз, как «чао-какао». Если Дик посмеет стать первым, Дэмиан лично спустится за ним в ад, чтобы вытащить, но сперва набить морду.

Разогнавшись, Дик направляет автомобиль к молу и расстреливает лобовое стекло.

— Найтвинг! — с надрывом кричит в наушнике Дэмиан.

Машина взмывает над ограждением. 

Дик стреляет «кошкой» в решётку моста…

…свист ветра, плеск, вспышка, грохот… 

Темнота.

Тишина.

* * *

Крепко же его приложило.

Впервые очнувшись, Дик успевает заметить лишь тень и пронзительный взгляд. Он слишком слаб, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Соломинка тычется в губы. Над ухом раздаётся злой шёпот:  
— Имбецил.

Дик пьёт, но прежде находит в себе силы улыбнуться.

В следующий раз, когда он приходит в себя, рядом та же мрачная тень с пронизывающим взглядом и горькими складками у рта.

— Дэ… Дэми?.. — хрипло зовёт Дик.  
— Отправил его домой, — отвечает Брюс. 

Дик шевелит пальцами рук, потом ног, слабо ёрзает, делает глубокий вдох… Вроде обошлось. Грудь стягивают тугие бинты, к сгибу локтя тянется капельница. Мерно попискивает кардиомонитор.

— С кем тут переспать, чтобы получить сладкое? — едва ворочая языком, интересуется Дик.

Он пьёт сок, кое-как съедает пару ложек больничного желе и, немного придя в чувство, смотрит на тумбочку, ища взглядом мобильный. Надо дать знать о себе. «Я жив», — или что-то чуть более информативное. Прежний телефон утонул, хотя, скорее, взорвался, а этот совсем новый, с фабричной наклейкой на экране и пока не выдрессированной автозаменой. Перед глазами мелькают мушки, Дик еле-еле попадает по клавишам, но он не может ждать, ему нужно сказать это Дэмиану прямо сейчас. Брюсу приходится поддерживать его руку.

«пришли нюдсы»

— Это код, — поясняет Дик, обессиленно упав на подушки.  
Брюс отвечает коротким низким «гм» с интонацией «принято».

Но так и есть, это своего рода код. Короткий способ сказать: «Хэй, малыш, я в порядке. Честное слово, в порядке. Скучаю по тебе, брюсов ты сын. Улыбнись». 

Как и всегда, когда Дик болеет с высокой температурой, или только что избежал лёгкого случая смерти, ему хочется стать помладше. То есть, совсем. Хочется попросить Брюса, чтобы тот остался, рассказал новости, почитал ему, как делал иногда. Но у Брюса черным-черно вокруг глаз, и вовсе не от грима. Каждую потерю и даже её обещание он переносит всё тяжелее, так что Дик говорит:  
— Ты можешь идти, я в порядке.  
Брюс отрицательно качает головой, всё ещё молча.  
— Злишься на меня?  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Брюс. — Да. Возможно. Но если ты ждёшь, чтобы тебе всыпали по первое число, дождись другого мистера Уэйна.  
Дик смеётся и ойкает, потому что смеяться больно.  
— Каково быть хорошим копом, Би? Непривычно?  
— О чём ты говоришь, — Брюс тоже позволяет себе ухмыльнуться. — Я каждый день хороший коп, с тех пор как женился.

Проходит минута, или две, или полчаса, дремота наваливается и почти побеждает, и тут Брюс говорит вдруг:

— Я не злюсь. Я разочарован, Дик. 

Дик дёргается, как от выстрела.

— Вы же снова работаете вместе. И чему я тебя учил? Чему _ты_ учил меня?  
— Всегда прикрывай спину своему напарнику?  
— Нет. Доверяй ему. Доверяй своему напарнику. Ты должен был ему сообщить.  
— Но ты бы не стал, — помолчав, отвечает Дик.  
— А ты много раз говорил, что не хочешь становиться мной, — возражает Брюс. Иногда он припоминает это Дику почти с обидой, а иногда у него такой голос, как сейчас, словно он и сам не рад быть собой, но что уж тут поделаешь.  
— Тебе не придётся хоронить его во второй раз, — тихо говорит Дик. Нельзя такое обещать, он ведь не сможет дать гарантию. — И мне тоже.  
— Кто-то должен сказать тебе спасибо, что уберёг его, — с неохотой признаёт Брюс. — Он точно не скажет.  
— Ну и ладно. Не за что.  
— Почитать тебе?  
— Угу, — отвечает Дик, улыбаясь до ушей, хотя горло перехватывает спазмом. — Это можно.

Он вытягивает руку и почти вслепую, ощупью находит могучее колено, битое, ломаное, по кускам собранное, но всё равно отказывающееся подгибаться. Самое упрямое колено в мире.

— Скажи, что ты меня прощаешь, — просит Дик, не успев себя остановить.

Брюс поджимает губы.

— Не думаю, что это меня касается, — сдержанно говорит он и открывает книгу.

* * *

— А ты неплохо держишься, — замечает Барбара. — Ноешь меньше обычного.  
— Я вообще не ною!  
— Ну, ну. Потерпи, недолго осталось, ещё пара дней, и Найтвинг вернётся. Устал?

Без работы Дик всегда устаёт сильнее, чем от кучи дел. Хочется пожаловаться: «Представляешь, он запер в сейфе все мои костюмы. Он эскримы мои стырил!» — но Дик не нытик, так что он отвечает, вздохнув:  
— Да ладно, передышка не помешает. Зато я наконец-то разобрал все счета. Альфреда сводил к ветеринару. Я прибрался!  
— Ты прибрался?  
— Я вызвал клининг, — сознаётся Дик. — И теперь ничего не могу найти.

Он сидит у ног Барбары, положив голову ей на колени, а она перебирает его волосы чуткими, всеведущими пальцами. Дик любит, когда так. Но Дэмиан это делает, только забывшись, а Стефани, если подпустишь её к своей голове, незаметно насует в волосы полдюжины невидимок с цветочками, а Джейсон вообще выстрижет прядь на макушке и скажет: «Тебе пора привыкать лысеть».

— Он хорошо на тебя влияет.  
— Кто?  
— Твой бойфренд, — усмехается Барбара. — Твой _бэби_ -бойфренд.

Дик резко разворачивается, воззрившись на неё, и машет руками, словно беззвучно кричит: мы же не где-нибудь, мы в бэтпещере! Тут у стен не просто есть уши, тут стены целиком из ушей! И ты вот так запросто сбрасываешь эту бомбу? Пощади, женщина. 

— Расслабься ты, это не под запись. Ну и потом, думаешь, он не в курсе?  
Дик, неодобрительно покачав головой, садится, как сидел, и возвращает затылок на её колено.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Би, ну он же такой… Он всегда делает вид, что на три шага впереди. Что бы ты ни натворил, он знает. Ещё не натворил, но подумал — он знает. Только собираешься подумать — он уже знает. Все его двусмысленные формулировки, и как он вечно смотрит сквозь тебя… Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Но при этом он такой мастер игнора, что способен что угодно не замечать. Однажды у него нога будет отваливаться, а он скажет себе: я не вижу этого, значит, этого нет, значит, я не должен реагировать. Я клянусь тебе, так и будет. Ты никогда не думала, что это из-за Альфреда? Британское воспитание. Альфи просто кутюрье слепых зон. Так что, наверное, на каком-то уровне, в глубине души он знает. Может, даже с самого начала. Но это не значит, что он нормально воспримет, если поставить его перед фактом. Ты его знаешь, он… он не дружит со своими чувствами. И я пока не в форме, чтобы бегать от него по всему побережью.  
— Так ты _боишься_ , что он знает, или _надеешься_ на это?  
Подумав, Дик говорит:  
— Я надеюсь, — а следом: — Ай! Ну за что?  
— Он лучший в мире детектив, — назидательно отвечает Барбара, потирая ладонь, которой отвесила ему подзатыльник. — Если он не знает, мы все в полной жопе. Потому что вы, ребята, вообще не скрываетесь, по вам всё ясно как день. Да я о вас знала ещё в прошлом году.  
— Мы тогда ещё не…  
— Вот именно. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз Альфред прикрывал вас, идиотов, когда вы заигрывали друг с другом в патруле? Обязательно столько флиртовать? А у Селины просто звериный нюх на то, кто с кем спит, кто с кем спал, а у кого что-то намечается. Если она тебе предложит пари на эту тему, не соглашайся. Она оберёт тебя до нитки.  
— А ты… ты раньше мне сказать не могла, что все уже знают? Хоть намекнуть?  
— Дюк не знает. Если хочешь кого-нибудь удивить, иди скажи ему. Он уверен, ты гетеро.  
— Благослови его господь, — вздыхает Дик. — Мы его не заслужили.

Какое-то время они молчат. Барбара возвращается к компьютеру, и под её пальцами щёлканье клавиш становится мелодичным, как стрёкот цикад. Дик знает, что разговор не окончен. Есть такие особые паузы, которые чувствуешь. Иногда они тяжёлые, а иногда хорошие, как сейчас. 

— Как же тебя угораздило, дуралей? — наконец спрашивает Барбара с нежностью.  
— Ну, ты ведь слышала загадку, что общего у Найтвинга и Блюдхэйвена? — грустновато посмеивается Дик. — Оба вечно ставят не на то.  
— Да брось. Ты же сам в это не веришь.

И тогда он рассказывает ей всё, как давно и хотел. Рассказывает, перескакивая с одного на другое, из начала в конец. Как впервые мысленно присвистнул, глядя на Дэмиана со спины, как тот чуть не спалил стол утюгом, как их выставили с сеанса «Красотки», как они до сих пор учатся друг у друга, не только языкам. Как Дэмиан ревнует, потому что Титус по утрам приносит поводок Дику, как долбился в стену туалетный столик, как Джейсон ждёт демонических племянников. Как Дик просыпается, видит Дэмиана рядом и пропадает каждый божий раз. Слова льются из него, потому что — привет, кнопки всё ещё нету.

— Всё было так естественно, без пауз, знаешь, как песни на радио. Одна ещё идёт, а вторая уже началась, и их накладывают, а между ними… — он отбивает ладонью бит и голосом изображает скрипение пластинки. — Брат-брат-брать тебя, вот как-то так. — Барбара закрывает лицо руками. — Что, перегнул с откровенностью? Слишком много подробностей?  
— Мне стыдно, что я чуть за тебя не вышла, — отвечает она сквозь ладони. — У тебя худшие в мире каламбуры. _Худшие_. И, Дик? Мы в двадцать первом веке, никто не говорит «брать тебя» или, там, «возьми меня». Это же секс, а не поездка за город. Надеюсь, хоть Ди-младшему ты такое не говоришь.  
— Говорю, и ему нравится.  
— Слишком. Много. Подробностей.  
— Понял.  
— И ты ведь понимаешь, что он особый случай, правда? — спрашивает Барбара, накручивая на палец его чёлку, и немного тянет, дёргает. — Даже не рассчитывай на лёгкое расставание.  
— Я не облажаюсь, — твёрдо говорит Дик. — Это мой второй шанс.  
— Второй? — фыркает она. — Сорок второй! Господи, Дик.

* * *

Дэмиан лежит на кровати, широко разведя ноги, Дик обсасывает его член через трусы. То сверху, то сбоку. Ткань местами намокла, став полупрозрачной. Когда-то у Дика был постер, где из воды в белых трусах выходил мускулистый парень, и это было горячо, блин. Даже горячее, чем если бы он выходил совсем голый. Почти так же горячо, как сейчас.

— Хочешь кончить? — спрашивает Дик, любуясь своей работой.  
У Дэмиана такое расслабленное лицо, что даже кажется, будто он улыбается. Он опускает ресницы в знак скупого согласия, как бы заявляя: «Я не буду просить». «Ещё как будешь», — ответил бы Дик, но его и самого слегка ведёт. 

— Я могу делать это долго, — сообщает Дик. — Хоть весь день.  
— Я не могу весь день, — серьёзно отвечает Дэмиан. — У меня более важные дела.  
— Чем оргазм?  
— Чем ты.  
— Типа, мир покорять?  
— Именно.

Дик оттягивает зубами резинку трусов и отпускает, чтобы посмотреть, как Дэмиан инстинктивно подожмёт живот.

— Нет у тебя ничего важнее, чем я, — весело говорит он и возвращается к своему занятию. Целый день он, конечно, не вытянет, но ещё минут десять… или пять. Дэмиана даже привязывать не надо, чтобы он оставался на месте, пока ему не разрешат встать. Окей, две минуты. — А помнишь… ты спрашивал… зачем встречаться с девушками, если можно раскрывать преступления. Ты говорил, секс только для продолжения рода.  
— Если ты проявишь немного наблюдательности, детектив…  
— Помощник комиссара.  
— …то заметишь, что с девушками я не встречаюсь.  
— А со мной? — вдруг спрашивает Дик, и это точно не вовремя: или до идиотизма поздно, или всё ещё слишком рано. — Со мной ты встречаешься?  
Дэмиан хмыкает.  
— Это «хм, да» или «хм, нет»?  
— Опомнись, Грейсон. У тебя снова проблемы с памятью? Я _живу_ с тобой. 

Это не то, на что Дик рассчитывал.

Это лучше.

— Повтори? — просит он, без колебаний начиная раздеваться.  
— Иди ко мне, — говорит Дэмиан. Фраза, которая звучит одинаково сексуально на всех языках.

Задержав дыхание, Дик садится на него, опускаясь медленно. На одной слюне идёт туговато, но он справится. Дэмиан ловит его на полпути, держит крепко, не давая двигаться, а другой рукой тянется за смазкой. Они всегда были отличной командой. Лучшей, сказал бы Дэмиан, но они явно стали ещё выше, кое-кто даже буквально. И то, что он легко удерживает Дика одной рукой, так заводит.

Дик скользит на нём, то и дело закрывая глаза, и думает, что узнал бы Дэмиана и в полной темноте, ни с кем не перепутал — его член, его руки, его запах. И не в том смысле, что они идеальны, о нет, ничего подобного. Сухие мозоли на его пальцах всегда колют и царапают, а на нежных местах могут даже оставить ожоги. Дэмиан пахнет костром, чаем и приправами, и ничем сладким, а Дик обожает сладкое, но это лучший запах на свете, его можно разливать по бутылкам и продавать на аукционе. И у него большой член, что хорошо, конечно, но не всегда удобно, и как же быстро из-за этого затекает челюсть. Большой и обрезанный, не сверхчувствительный — приходится потрудиться, чтобы, так сказать, произвести впечатление. А ещё эти дыхательные практики и контроль над телом… Никогда не поймёшь, правду ли говорит Дэмиан, рассказывая о том, насколько органы ему подвластны, и, как бы там ни было, Дик знает пару способов довести его до оргазма быстрее, чем за минуту, но… Он портит всю статистику. Всю статистику возрастной группы «тридцать плюс», потому что чаще всего из них двоих сдерживаться приходится Дику.

Нужный угол находится сам собой. Дик наклоняется за поцелуем, потом выпрямляется, откидывается назад, даже ни на что не опираясь. Господи, у Дэмиана восхитительный член. Хотелось бы отозвать претензию. Ещё, да, сейчас, да, ну ещё немного…

— Не спеши, — говорит Дэмиан, сцепляет их руки в замок, подносит к лицу и еле ощутимо трогает губами пальцы Дика.

Сегодня в Блюдхэйвене погожий день, переменная облачность, но Дику кажется, что вся комната залита солнцем. Потому что огню, чтобы гореть, необходим воздух. И сколько бы в тебе ни было кочевой крови, однажды ты встречаешь город, и он — по крайней мере, пока — не столица мира, но ты говоришь себе: «Я ему нужен», — понимая, что и он нужен тебе.

И ты остаёшься с ним.

* * *

— У тебя пока не получается это говорить, но ты научишься. Ты всё схватываешь на лету. Давай я покажу, как это делается. Я люблю тебя, Дик, — говорит Дик. — Ты классный.

Дэмиан отвечает ему короткой искренней улыбкой и поправляет:  
— Ричард.

— Ричард, — соглашается Дик. — Я люблю тебя, Ричард. Я смогу это пережить.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлён статьёй Дезире Родригес «[Erased and Ignored: Dick Grayson’s Rromani Identity Comes to Light](https://thenerdsofcolor.org/2017/03/01/erased-and-ignored-dick-graysons-rromani-identity-comes-to-light/)», а конкретно цитатой оттуда (перевод мой): «Что мать рассказывала Дику о культуре рома? Она не учила его языку, потому что боялась, что его отберут у неё, как часто случалось с ромскими детьми в Европе? Дик вообще хоть немного знает родной язык? […] Дик и Дэмиан хоть раз пытались научить друг друга арабским и/или ромским словам? И если да, то, сражаясь со злодеями, используют ли они код, переключаясь с одного языка на другой?»
> 
> Романи — цыганский язык. Я использую самоназвания языка и национальности: рома (народ), ром, ромка и т.д. Сама я не принадлежу ни к одной из описываемых в тексте культур, поэтому заранее извинюсь за возможные ошибки.
> 
> Присутствуют отсылки к фикам «[oblivion do you get me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163199)» (likewinning), «[Be Cruel to Me Because I’m a Fool for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085943)» (cinnamon_skull), «[(sugar and spice and) Everything Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625873)» (MFLuder), «[in between all the talk, all of what's meant to be, maybe I'll meet you there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857437/chapters/52165783)» (MFLuder), «[Verge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817051)» (anonymousgratification), «[Affinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969816)» (anonymousgratification), «[Миндаль и иланг-иланг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065338)» (Восьмая дочь и Магистр Йота).
> 
> Дословно процитированы фразы из сериалов «Как я встретил вашу маму», «Клиника», песни «[Uptown Funk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0)», «[Save The Last Dance For Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-XQ26KePUQ)», пародийные твиты про [беременность](https://twitter.com/batfamquotes/status/1222648376279302147) и [детские ушки](https://twitter.com/batfamquotes/status/1227605024458629120), а также [арт про первое объятие](https://belorin.tumblr.com/post/55947924975). Подразумеваются песня Этты Джеймс «[At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM)» и вот этот [арт с кольцами](https://www.pinterest.at/pin/855895104158741455/).
> 
> Гаджё (ром.) — чужак, не ром или же этнический ром, воспитанный вне родной культуры. Вообще-то, слово пренебрежительное, но не оскорбительное.
> 
> Кофе «Фолджерс» в 2009 выпустил печально знаменитый ролик «Возвращение домой», где брат и сестра вели себя слишком нежно и странно, так что зрители увидели инцест. [Наслаждайтесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhfcWTZeP1k).
> 
> Падахастасана (наклон туловища, когда голова прижата к ногам) и шавасана (поза релаксации, финал практики) — асаны из комплекса «Приветствие Солнцу».
> 
> Прежнее прозвище Блюдхэйвена — Асбестос Таун, «Город асбеста». Эта промышленность заглохла. Горожане занимались китобойным промыслом — он стал нелегальным. Открыли несколько казино, чтобы стать новым Атлантик-Сити или Лас-Вегасом — только подкормили преступность. Короче, как писал Брайан Кронин, «этот город славится тем, что вечно ставит не на то». 
> 
> Миро чаворо (ром.) — «мой мальчик», «мой сынок».
> 
> Уммун (араб.) — «мать».
> 
> Хьюмидорная — комната для хранения сигар, трубок и табака. По сути, очень большой шкаф.
> 
> Джадди (араб.) и бапо (ром.) — «дедушка».
> 
> Йарэ (ром.) — «яйца», «мошонка».
> 
> ¿Bailas querido? (исп.) — «Ты танцуешь, милый?» 
> 
> Pobrecito (исп.) — «бедняжка».
> 
> Sucio cerdo (исп.) — «грязная свинья».
> 
> Ду те ла драку! (ром.) — «Пошёл к чёрту!»
> 
> Правило про две зарплаты — американский стереотип: чтобы сделать предложение, мужчина должен купить кольцо стоимостью в две своих месячных зарплаты. Дешевле считается неприличным. 
> 
> На кэр акадякэ (ром.) — «Не делай так».
> 
> Пхаррував пала туте (ром.) — «Я люблю тебя». Буквально: «Я от тебя лопаюсь».
> 
> Название фика — антоним выражения «lost in translation», т.е. «утрачено при переводе», когда фраза теряет часть смысла из-за непереводимой игры слов. Новый, дополнительный смысл в переводе найтись вроде как не может… unless?


End file.
